Diary Ungu
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Diary ungu; kini bertambah satu pemegang rahasia. Satu cerita mengenai seorang gadis dan seorang pemuda yang saling jatuh cinta. Menunggu dalam senggenggam asa, perasaan yang berbalas menjadi akhir yang sempurna./ Itsuka, mirai ni. Aku akan menjadikannya pendamping hidupku untuk selamanya. Dan ini adalah sebuah janji. / ShikaIno. Warnings inside. rnr? :3


**Senin, 13 April 19XX**

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mulai menulis _diary_. Bukan apa-apa, mungkin salah satu alasannya adalah agar aku bisa mencurahkan perasaanku yang belum bisa kubicarakan pada siapa pun. Meski orang melihatku supel—bahkan cerewet—tapi tetap ada hal-hal yang membuatku ingin mengunci rapat mulutku. Dan jujur saja, bagiku menyimpan rahasia itu sangat menjengkelkan—menyesakkan!

Lalu … ini dia biang masalahnya!

Hari ini adalah hari pertama ketika aku mulai menyadari keberadaannya. Bukan dalam artian bahwa aku tidak pernah menyadari eksistensinya selama ini. Sama sekali bukan. Ia selalu ada di sampingku, bersamaku. Kami bertarung bersama; semenjak masa-masa lulus dari akademi dan aku terperangkap bersamanya.

Jujur, awalnya kukira ini akan menjadi hal yang merepotkan. Meminjam istilahnya—_mendokusai_.

Dan memang, semua jadi begitu merepotkan.

Kautahu, seorang Yamanaka Ino jatuh cinta pada Nara Shikamaru!

Ini pasti mimpi yang salah—mimpi buruk.

…

Atau mungkin juga tidak?

* * *

**DIARY UNGU**

_**Disclaimer**_** : **_**I do not own **_**Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**I don't gain any commercial advantage by publishing this fanfic. This exactly is just for fun.**_

_**Warning**_**: **_**time-setting is not day-by-day—so, rush plot is possible. AR—alternate reality. Mostly diary-format. Fluff (?)**_

* * *

**Selasa, 14 April 19XX**

Oh, ya! Aku benar-benar lupa kalau aku sudah mulai menulis _diary_ lagi. Jika tidak ada kejadian tadi siang, aku pasti akan benar-benar membiarkan _diary_ unguku ini berdebu (atau malah akan ditutupi jaring laba-laba saking lamanya tidak tersentuh?). Yang mana pun, nyatanya aku kembali untuk menulis.

Hari ini jantungku benar-benar tidak dapat diajak bekerja sama! _Kami-sama _yang baik! Hanya karena jemari kami tidak sengaja bersentuhan saat akan mengambil sebuah _kunai_, jantungku langsung berdetak dalam tempo yang membuatku berpikir bahwa aku akan segera mati.

Aku menjadi bodoh.

Dan si rusa itu hanya dapat memandangku dengan tatapan mengantuknya yang diwarnai keheranan.

_Kami_! Dia juga bodoh!

.

**Rabu, 15 April 19XX**

Aku tidak bertemu dengannya hari ini. Kudengar dari Shikaku-_jisan_, ada misi yang diberikan padanya. Semoga dia akan pulang dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Ah, tapi … apa yang harus kucemaskan? Shikamaru pasti akan menemukan cara untuk menyelesaikan misi tanpa membuatnya terluka sedikit pun. Dia bukan Naruto yang gegabah dan sejak ujian _Chuunin_, aku tahu kalau ternyata Shikamaru lebih jenius dari Sasuke. Jadi … _yap_! Dia pasti akan kembali dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

.

**Kamis, 16 April 19XX**

Dia sudah pulang. Dan tebak? Si pemalas itu, si rusa bodoh dengan model rambut nanas itu, mendatangi rumahku!

Tapi … _kuso_! Dia mencari ayahku! Bukan aku! Tapi ayahku! Ayahkuuu! _Arrrghh_! Apa artinya dia lebih tertarik pada ayah dibandingkan aku?

Lebih dari itu semua, dia bahkan seolah tidak melihatku. _Che_! Serius sekali. Mereka membicarakan tentang misi atau entah apalah—aku tidak terlalu mendengar. Aku hanya bisa mengintip dari lantai atas. Dan masih tidak ada tanda-tanda dia akan menyadari keberadaanku. Akhirnya aku masuk kamar dengan membanting pintu.

Tak lama, ayah mengomeliku (setelah Shikamaru pulang sepertinya) dan berkata bahwa membanting pintu bukan sikap yang bisa dibanggakan dari seorang _kunoichi_.

Apa ada yang bisa lebih buruk dari hari ini?

.

**Jumat, 17 April 19XX**

Paginya, aku belum merasa baikan (_yeah_, aku belum melupakan kejadian kemarin). Dan sialnya, hari ini aku dipanggil Asuma-_sensei_ untuk merayakan kelulusanku dan Chouji sebagai _Chuunin_—perayaan yang tertunda. _Sensei_ berkata bahwa ia hendak mentraktir kami di Yakiniku-Q seperti biasa. Si nanas itu juga ada, tentu saja.

Awalnya, aku memasang wajah ketus pada Shikamaru. Dia malah menatapku bingung sebelum berkata, "Dietmu gagal?"

Aku baru hendak mengomelinya habis-habisan (bahkan sempat terpikir olehku untuk mengatainya '_gay'_), saat mendadak ia berkata, "Kau itu tidak perlu diet, tahu! Lebih proporsional seperti sekarang! Wajahmu juga lebih cerah seperti itu. Dibanding terlalu kurus—seperti tengkorak hidup."

…

Apa itu artinya dia mengakui kalau aku yang seperti ini … cantik?

Oh, entahlah! Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin juga aku cuma terlalu besar kepala? Yang jelas, hari itu aku memakan daging lebih banyak dari biasanya—Asuma-_sensei_ dan Chouji sampai terheran-heran.

Shikamaru? Dia tersenyum!

.

**Sabtu, 18 April 19XX**

Hari ini, aku menjalankan misi sederhana bersama Shikamaru dan Chouji. Aku menggunakan _shintenshin no jutsu_ andalanku seperti biasa. Lalu, saat aku sudah kembali ke tubuhku sendiri, yang pertama tertangkap oleh indraku adalah sentuhan tangannya di pundakku dan … tatapan mata cokelatnya yang menatapku lembut.

Andai waktu bisa berhenti.

.

**Minggu, 19 April 19XX**

Aku dipanggil _Godaime Hokage_ untuk penjelasan misi yang akan kulakukan. Seperti biasa, aku dikelompokkan dengan Shikamaru dan Chouji, dipimpin oleh Asuma-_sensei_. Aku berharap, misi ini akan membawa sedikit kemajuan terhadap hubunganku dengan Shikamaru. Aku tahu, tidak seharusnya aku memprioritaskan harapan ini di atas keberhasilan misi, tapi aku tidak bisa mengeyahkan pikiran tersebut.

Semoga semua berjalan lancar.

Nah, aku harus tidur cepat hari ini.

.

.

.

**Rabu, 22 April 19XX**

Akhirnya misi ini berakhir. Jujur, aku sangat lelah. Tapi … aku tidak ingin langsung tidur. Ada yang harus kucatat sebelum aku melupakannya dan tertarik ke alam mimpi (walau aku sangsi aku akan bisa melupakannya dengan cepat).

Aku lupa pastinya, tapi ada saat di mana kami harus berpencar menjadi dua tim—Asuma-_sensei_ dan Chouji; aku dan Shikamaru. Waktu itu, ternyata aku dan Shikamaru-lah yang pertama menemukan markas musuh. Aku nyaris bertindak gegabah, tapi Shikamaru langsung menarikku hingga punggungku bersinggungan dengan batu besar yang memang menjadi 'pelindung' kami untuk mengintai. Paham posisinya? Shikamaru ada di depanku—seolah hendak menutupi tubuhku dengan tubuhnya. Intinya, tubuh kami sangat berdekatan! Wajahku bahkan nyaris menempel di dadanya.

Aku tahu, mungkin aku tidak profesional. Tapi, yang justru kupikirkan saat itu adalah … betapa aku sudah terlalu jatuh cinta pada pemuda pemalas yang sangat jenius ini!

.

.

.

**Senin, 4 Mei 19XX**

Aku marah! Ah, tepatnya, aku cemburu! Serius! Ada hubungan apa Shikamaru dengan _Suna no_ Temari itu? Kenapa Shikamaru terlihat dekat sekali dengannya?

Apakah … aku akan patah hati?

.

**Selasa, 5 Mei 19XX**

Temari masih ada di sini. Dia lengket sekali dengan Shikamaru! Rasanya tidak pernah sekejap pun aku melihatnya jauh dari Shikamaru. Dan Shikamaru sendiri? Aku tidak paham apa yang ada di pikirannya. Ekspresinya tidak terbaca. Aku tidak mengerti. Tapi dia terlihat tidak menolak sama sekali.

Mungkin, aku benar-benar akan patah hati.

.

.

.

**Jumat, 8 Mei 19XX**

Setelah Temari pulang, Shikamaru mengajakku ke Yakiniku-Q. Kukira, Asuma-_sensei_ dan Chouji juga akan ikut bersama kami. Namun, tidak! Kami hanya berdua. Rasanya aku sudah akan melayang.

Nyatanya, dia malah membicarakan soal misi! _Heeeeh_? Sejak kapan si pemalas ini jadi mau repot-repot membicarakan misi?

Tapi toh kuturuti juga alurnya. Selain karena akhirnya aku bisa berduaan dengan Shikamaru, aku juga bisa bertanya soal Temari.

Tahu apa jawabannya?

"Kau cemburu?"

…

Apa dia bisa membaca pikiran? Aku … aku merasa seolah dia sudah menelanjangiku sedemikian rupa!

_Uh_, andai bisa, aku ingin menggali lubang dan loncat ke dalamnya!

.

**Sabtu, 9 Mei 19XX**

Shikamaru ditugaskan ke Suna_gakure_ oleh _Godaime Hokage_. Selama dua minggu! Dua minggu tanpa bisa bertemu Shikamaru? Lebih parah lagi, di Suna_gakure_ itu ada Temari!

Kenapa harus Shikamaru? Kenapa bukan Naruto? _Ahh_—aku lupa Naruto sedang dalam pengembaraan entah di mana. Tapi yang jelas, KENAPA HARUS SHIKAMARU? Kenapa bukan Chouji? Kiba? Shino? Lee? Neji? Mereka juga bisa, bukan?

…

Aku tahu, mungkin _Hokage-sama_ menempatkannya karena Shikamaru-lah yang dianggap paling kompeten. Aku harusnya turut senang untuk Shikamaru. Aku senang. Tapi aku tetap tidak bisa untuk tidak gelisah.

Rasanya aku benar-benar semakin gila karena si nanas bodoh itu!

.

.

.

**Minggu, 24 Mei 19XX**

Shikamaru pulang kemarin malam—saat aku sudah tertidur. Jadi pagi ini aku mengunjungi rumahnya. Yoshino-_basan_ yang menyambutku. Beliau mengatakan bahwa Shikamaru sedang tidur. Saat aku mengeluh kecewa dan hendak pergi, Yoshino-_basan_ malah menyuruhku untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Kamar Shikamaru! Bayangkan!

Tentu aku tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan ini. Dengan antusias yang kusamarkan sebagai suatu ide jahil, aku pun melenggang masuk kamar Shikamaru.

Dia tertidur begitu pulasnya sampai dia tidak menyadari kedatanganku.

Aku terkikik pelan dan mengendap mendekat. Saat sudah dekat, aku berjongkok dan kemudian menyangga pipiku dengan kedua tangan. Dalam senyum diam, aku mengamati wajah tidur Shikamaru.

"_Okaeri_, Shika."

Tanpa kuduga, Shikamaru menjawab, "_Tadaima_, Ino."

Aku terlonjak. Kaget. Namun, setelah menunggu beberapa saat, si rusa bodoh ini sama sekali tidak membuka mata ataupun melakukan pergerakan berarti.

…

Mengigau?

Tapi … dia menyebut namaku dalam mimpinya!

Wajahku memanas dan seketika aku langsung kabur keluar!

.

**Senin, 25 Mei 19XX**

Bayangan Shikamaru yang mengigau masih terngiang-ngiang di benakku dan karena itulah, saat Shikamaru 'asli' mendadak muncul di hadapanku, aku tidak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutanku. Dia menatapku aneh, tapi tidak memberikan komentar apa-apa.

Kemudian yang ia lakukan hanyalah mengulurkan tangannya yang memegang sebuah kantung plastik padaku.

Aku pun menerima kantung tersebut dan langsung mengintip isinya.

Di dalam kantung itu, terdapat sebuah pot berisi tanaman yang memiliki bunga putih berukuran kecil dalam jumlah banyak dengan tangkai kehijauan yang tidak kokoh—sepintas seperti layu. Aku cukup yakin kalau bunga ini tergolong langka. Dan kalau tidak salah, bunga ini tumbuh di perbatasan Suna_gakure _dan Ishi_gakure_—di daerah pegunungannya.

Aku menatapnya dengan tampang tidak mengerti.

Hanya satu jawaban Shikamaru.

"Oleh-oleh."

.

.

.

**Minggu, 7 Juni 19XX**

Ah! Shikamaru pergi lagi untuk menjalankan misi dalam waktu yang cukup lama! Belum apa-apa, aku kangeen~! Ingin bertemu!

.

.

.

**Kamis, 11 Juni 19XX**

Aku menerima surat yang ditulis Shikamaru dari tempat misinya! Ia menceritakan pengalamannya selama di Iwa_gakure_. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau dia bisa menulis surat yang cukup panjang seperti ini. Dia bahkan mencantumkan perkiraan kapan dia akan pulang.

Kupikir Chouji dan Asuma-_sensei_ juga menerima surat yang sama.

Tapi ternyata … hanya aku?

.

**Jumat, 12 Juni 19XX**

Walau aku belum bertemu lagi dengan Shikamaru, aku tahu, aku semakin merasakannya. Kedekatan kami sudah tidak seperti dulu lagi. Harapan itu seolah diberikan oleh Shikamaru. Mungkinkah kami mempunyai perasaan yang sama? Mungkinkah dia juga menyukaiku sebagaimana aku menyukainya. Dan … mungkinkah dalam waktu dekat, dia akan menembakku?

Aku akan menanti sampai saat yang tepat, Shikamaru.

Aku menantimu.

Tolong, jangan kecewakan aku.

.

.

.

Shikamaru berdiri terpaku dengan tangan yang memegang sebuah buku berwarna ungu. Ia tahu, ia telah melakukan suatu kesalahan dengan membaca tulisan demi tulisan dalam buku. Tapi, ia tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak melakukan hal itu.

Dan halaman terakhir yang ia baca (halaman selanjutnya masih putih polos—belum terisi sepercik tinta pun), membuatnya mau tidak mau menyunggingkan sebuah senyum. Sebagai respons tambahan, diambilnya sebuah bolpoin tinta dari kumpulan alat tulis yang ada di atas meja.

Selesai. Ia harus segera pergi sebelum gadis itu kembali dan melihat perbuatan lancang apa yang sudah ia lakukan.

Oh—bagaimana dengan oleh-oleh yang ingin ia berikan ini?

Tadinya Shikamaru ingin menyerahkannya langsung. Namun, dengan satu dan dua pertimbangan, dia akhirnya memilih untuk meletakkan oleh-oleh tersebut tepat di samping buku ungu yang sudah tertutup rapi.

Sebenarnya, Shikamaru ingin—sangat ingin—melihat ekspresi gadis itu saat melihat 'kejutan-kejutan' yang telah disiapkannya.

Tapi, tidak. Begini saja sudah cukup.

Waktunya pulang.

.

.

.

Ino pulang ke rumahnya menjelang malam. Latihan dan bergosip dengan Sakura, Hinata, serta Tenten benar-benar membuatnya lupa waktu. Tentu saja masalah Shikamaru tidak sedikit pun disinggung oleh Ino. Ini adalah rahasianya yang paling mendalam. Rahasianya bersama buku _diary_ ungunya.

Tidak membuang waktu, Ino langsung beranjak ke kamar. Hal pertama yang ia lakukan adalah menuju meja belajar.

Melihat sebuah pot dengan bunga berwarna ungu-putih di atas meja belajarnya membuat Ino merasa ada yang tidak beres. Ditambah dengan posisi _diary_ ungunya yang ia yakin—seyakin-yakinnya—telah berpindah tempat dari posisi semula, ia pun langsung tersadar bahwa ada seseorang yang baru saja berbuat sesuatu di kamarnya—kamar yang merupakan privasinya ini.

Ino dapat menduga apa yang dilakukan orang tidak tahu aturan yang dengan seenaknya menyelonong masuk kamarnya tersebut dalam sekejap.

"Keterlaluan," gerutu Ino dengan suara parau, "orang bodoh mana yang berani membaca buku harian seorang perempuan?"

Dia menoleh dan mengamati seisi kamarnya. Kosong.

Tentu saja. Siapa pun orang lancang itu, ia pasti sudah lama meninggalkan kamar Ino.

Sambil mendecak kesal, Ino pun membuka-buka buku _diary_-nya. Lalu, ia melihat suatu tulisan di buku yang berisi tumpahan hatinya itu.

Tulisan tangan yang familiar, tapi _bukan_ tulisan tangannya.

Mata _aquamarine_ Ino terbelalak. Ia bahkan sampai menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan. Pipinya memerah—antara malu … bercampur senang.

Kepalanya pun menoleh pada bunga yang ada di atas meja belajarnya.

Degup jantung bergemuruh. Mengganggu segala ketenangan yang ada dalam ruangan yang sunyi.

.

.

.

Diary_ ungu; kini bertambah satu pemegang rahasia._

_Satu cerita mengenai seorang gadis dan seorang pemuda yang saling jatuh cinta._

_Menunggu dalam senggenggam asa,_

_perasaan yang berbalas menjadi akhir yang sempurna._

.

.

.

**Minggu, 14 Juni 19XX**

Aku tidak akan mengecewakannya. Aku pasti akan mengatakannya dengan jelas suatu hari nanti.

Kuharap, dia mau menungguku.

_Heem_, ngomong-ngomong, aku sudah memberikannya oleh-oleh berupa bunga yang kutemukan dalam perjalanan misiku kemarin. Cukup merepotkan untuk bisa mendapatkan bunga tersebut. Tapi, semua kerepotan akan terbayar kalau ia menyukainya.

Dan … yah, semoga dia tidak lagi mencemaskan hubunganku dengan Temari karena kami memang tidak ada hubungan apa-apa.

Hanya _dia_ yang kusayang.

.

_**Itsuka, mirai ni (someday, in the future)**_**.**

Aku akan menjadikannya pendamping hidupku untuk selamanya.

Dan ini adalah sebuah janji.

.

.

.

*****終わり*****

* * *

_Gyaaa_! ShikaIno yang kubuat dadakan gara-gara ide yang juga mampir dadakan. Ngerjain dan _publish_-nya langsung di satu hari yang sama. *tepuk tangan sendiri*

Udah lama tidak bikin _fanfic_ dengan pair ini, kangen juga rasanya. Saya pribadi, cukup puas dengan _fanfic_ ini. Moga-moga _minna-san_ juga merasakan kepuasan yang sama ya waktu membacanya. :""D

Terlepas dari segala kekurangan fic ini, sila beritahukan kesan, pesan, saran, kritikan _minna-san_ tentang fic ini via _review_. _Arigatou_ sebelumnya~

_I'll be waiting._

_Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

_**~Thanks for reading~**_


End file.
